


Switched

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [18]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: And also really hot, Asami and Feilong are evil Doms, M/M, Slash, Spanking, Switches, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting confession from Yoh explains the out-of-character sniping between the normally solemn bodyguard and Takaba. Feilong and Asami grant a request, which results in bottoms getting perhaps a little more than they'd bargained for!</p><p>(the sniping mentioned here doesn't happen in any of the stories in the series, but is part of recent byplay on the Tumblr blog which is the companion to this series, and the current inspiration for this, most of the last six or so, and upcoming chapters. See askasamifeiandaki.tumblr.com if you want to learn more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched

“I must admit to being curious about something,” says Feilong casually, leaning in the doorway to the bedroom of the downstairs apartment. He’s made it something of a game with himself to try to sneak up on Yoh, because he fancies himself a stealthy person, and the secret escape route is connected to this apartment. Yoh, blast him, turns his head a little but doesn’t flinch. He’s sitting at the small secretary in the window of the bedroom, typing up some report or other on his laptop. Feilong receives detailed and mind-numbingly thorough daily reports from Yoh concerning security, risk assessment, performance evaluation, and information from his various sources back in China about what’s happening there, via email. Feilong’s told him repeatedly that since they’re essentially living together while in Japan, the only part he really needs to get is the reports from China, but Yoh stubbornly insists that habit is what prevents mistakes, and that he doesn’t have to take orders from Feilong when it comes to his safety. Damn him.

“What’s that, Sensei?” asks Yoh softly, continuing to type. He’s quite the multitasker.

“This little game going on between you and Akihito…would you care to explain it?”

Yoh’s ears turn red. How interesting. He even pauses in the typing for a second.

“What game is that, Sensei?”

“Oh stop,” says Feilong irritably, gliding into the room and shutting Yoh’s laptop with a snap. “The admittedly cute sniping at each other you’ve been engaging in recently. Don’t be tiresome.”

Yoh looks up at him from under his eyelashes and actually looks uncomfortable. It’s charming. Yoh is so unruffled most of the time. Well, when he isn’t naked and panting under Feilong… He smiles wickedly at the thought and takes Yoh’s hand, tugging him gently from his chair and depositing both of them on the bed, where they end up lying on their sides, facing each other.

“Um,” says Yoh vaguely, which isn’t like him at all.

“Don’t be tiresome,” says Feilong, frowning a little. “I’m not going to play games with you. You don’t DO this. I know there’s a reason why you’re…playing the brat with….well, the actual brat.”

Yoh’s lips quirk a little but he still looks embarrassed. However, obeying Feilong is something he does almost automatically, so he sighs.

“Part of it is that…I’m not sure how to say this. It’s not that I’m trying to avoid the question, but part of it is hard to explain, and the other part is…uncomfortable. I’m a little worried you won’t be pleased.”

“You’ve never done anything to deliberately displease me. What is going on?”

“It’s Akihito, Sensei…there’s just…something about him. He makes me feel…”

“Young,” supplies Feilong, smiling, because even though this IS a little hard to explain, in a nutshell that is the essence of the effect Akihito has on him too. As though the boy Feilong might have been wasn’t buried quite so deeply under years of rigorous training, abuse, loneliness and neglect.

“That’s it exactly,” says Yoh gratefully. Yoh’s own childhood had been grim. The oldest of five children, he had joined a street gang at seven to steal enough food and swag to feed his family, and killed his first man at twelve when the man had cornered the half-wild little thug in an alley and tried to rape him.

“I understand how Akihito’s unique charm can make you feel like a boy again at times, but the sniping isn’t really explained by that. It’s as if the both of you are trying to goad Asami and I into…taking you in hand.”

If possible, Yoh flushes even darker, and Feilong realizes to his immense surprise that he has hit the nail on the head.

“Yoh…why?” he asks, startled.

“I want to know what it’s like,” whispers Yoh, not meeting Feilong’s eyes in his discomfort.

“What WHAT’S like?”

“Being punished,” breathes the bodyguard, shifting uncomfortably. “But…not in the way where you’re actually ANGRY at me.”

“Ohhh,” says Feilong, as the light comes on over this strange phenomenon. “I see.”

Yoh bites his lip and his eyes dart to Feilong’s , then away.

“And…” he says, stopping and biting his lip.

“Do not make me ask you again,” says Feilong softly, menacingly. Yoh shudders and his eyes close for a moment.

“Yes, Sensei,” he gasps. “I am…oh, I don’t want to make you angry, and it does NOT mean I’m unhappy, or unfulfilled, or …ugh. I didn’t have these kinds of dilemmas as a hitman!”

“I should hope not,” murmurs Feilong dryly.

“All right. I hope you’ll forgive me, but I must admit to a certain…curiosity? Fascination?”

“Oh, how shall I ever forgive you. Come on, wanju. With WHAT?”

“A…Asami,” confesses Yoh miserably, tensing up as though bracing himself for an outburst. Feilong merely raises his eyebrows.

“Interesting. Well, he’s definitely fascinating. Why do I think you don’t mean you want to sleep with him?”

“Gods. No!” says Yoh is horrified surprise. This, Feilong finds to be a relief. Somehow, probably because he has known Yoh for going on 8 years now, Feilong thinks he actually has an idea what the man is trying to say.

“Let me see if I understand this. You worked for Asami for many years. One can assume you did so because you didn’t hate it. I know you admire him. One could perhaps further assume that the thought is a compelling one…what is it about this man that makes MY sensei wish to kneel for him? You don’t…want to experience it first-hand. But you can’t help thinking about it, wondering what it’s like…and at the same time you don’t think you want to see him topping ME. How did I do?”

“Oh that’s it exactly,” says Yoh in relief, then looks anxious again. “Please do not be angry, Sensei. It isn’t because I’m attracted to him…”

“Personally I can’t imagine how anybody on the planet who likes men even a little couldn’t be attracted to him,” says Feilong thoughtfully. Yoh smiles.

“They aren’t if they already love another.”

This statement requires kissing, so there is a passage of some time before the conversation continues.

“So,” continues Feilong some minutes later, when they’re both breathing a little harder and their shirts are unfastened and Yoh’s throat and chest are covered with faint red love bites. “Let me get this straight. You’re having fun with Akihito, and you want…Asami and I to…hm…. _deal_ with the two of you…together? At the same time. Correct?”

“I’m sorry, Sensei,” whispers Yoh, ducking his head.

“Whatever for?” asks Feilong in surprise. “The thought of it is giving me one hell of an erection, so you’ll be getting an energetic fucking in a minute, and you’ll be getting your wish as well, provided Asami doesn’t object.”

“Oh,” says Yoh faintly.

 

Asami, unsurprisingly, doesn’t object at all, and the next time all of them are in the penthouse together, having dinner, and Aki and Yoh get into a very deliberate argument over a reality show none of them even watch, Feilong and Asami exchange a glance. Feilong raises an eyebrow and Asami nods almost imperceptibly.

“BASTA,” shouts Asami, slamming the palms of his hands down on the table and standing up to loom over the two miscreants. He’s fond of the word he picked up in Italy. It reminds him of phone sex, Feilong’s pretty sure. Aki and Yoh stop in mid-bicker and stare up at him in astonishment. Feilong rises to his feet and stands beside Asami, folding his arms and glaring coldly at them. “Enough of this,” snarls Asami, gorgeous in his fury, feigned though it is. “You two have been picking at one another for days. I am tired of it. It ends now.”

“Yes Asami-sama,” whispers Yoh, cutting his eyes up at Feilong, trying to discern whether he’s actually pissed the man off. Feilong winks at Yoh when he’s sure no one’s looking.

“Sorry,” mutters Akihito ungraciously.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it,” says Asami sternly.

“You’ve been acting like naughty little boys,” adds Feilong disapprovingly. “And I think you will be treated like naughty little boys.”

The gleam in Yoh’s eyes before he ducks his head submissively makes Feilong’s  cock stiffen almost immediately at the same time something seems to swell inside his chest. He doesn’t know if the words will ever come as easily to him as they do to Yoh, or if what he feels will ever seem so simple and pure  as this deadly man’s abiding love and perfect submission.

“Get up,” snaps Asami, “and go to my room. You’ll sit on the bed and wait for us. NOW!”

They both flinch and then hurry to obey him. Feilong looks at Asami, who is grinning wickedly.

“This,” he purrs, “is a fantastic idea.”

“I quite agree,” grins Feilong back at him. He doesn’t know if he could do what Asami does, own his body and command his soul quite so easily and yet also treat him as an equal with ease and manage not to let Feilong feel awkward about it. Because this isn’t awkward.

“I’m feeling inclined to give Akihito more than he bargained for. They’ve been acting quite bratty.”

“That seems like an excellent idea. Do you have more than one of those bamboo switches? My little toy has never felt one and it seems like a good time.”

“Excellent choice. And yes, I have several.”

“Asami?” he says softly, suddenly feeling overcome with both a sense of strangeness and worry and yet also one of the sort of love which steals one’s breath

“What is it, Bishounen?” asks Asami with a tiny smile, looking for all the world like he knows exactly what Feilong is feeling.

“Does it…bother you?”

“Does what bother me?”

“It’s…Yoh was your man for years. I…sometimes I cannot help but feel as though I have stolen something precious from you, and I cannot see how it is possible that you do not resent the loss.”

Asami laughs his deep, rich laugh that always shivers through Feilong’s body like soft, velvety fur rubbing teasingly against his insides.

“If I’d had feelings for him or been fucking him…perhaps. The only time I had any kind of issue with it at all was long before your relationship with him even thought of becoming what it is now, when he called and told me he was compromised, because he was in love with you. That wasn’t long after we left Hong Kong. I fired him then, because he needed me to. I think the little spark of anger it gave me was because he was free to love you, and did so wholeheartedly, and I thought possibly you might love him back, and that it was nothing I’d ever share with you. I was almost certain that door was closed to us long ago. I’m glad I was wrong, and I’m glad…Feilong, hear me. I am _glad_  you’ve got each other. Yoh has had a difficult life. He deserves to be happy.”

“If you say so,” says Feilong doubtfully.

“If you’re tiresome I’ll let you send Yoh downstairs with his whipped ass when we’re done and I’ll attend to YOU next,” purrs Asami, making Feilong shiver. This makes Asami’s smile grow. “You see, beautiful one, I’m not a switch. I don’t have complicated and conflicting desires to fulfill. The only other two people I’ve ever known who I considered true switches ended up having to choose one side to live in and got to indulge the other only occasionally. It’s next to impossible to fulfill both sorts of longing and also have a rewarding, committed relationship. If you only want to play, and to bed-hop, it’s not so difficult. Somehow we’ve managed a balance that fulfills everybody, and it’s a lovely thing to see. I’ve gained much more than I lost, Feilong. Believe it.”

“Shall we then?” asks Feilong, turning towards the hallway.

“Let’s” says Asami, and leads the way. He stops outside the door to his bedroom where Yoh and Takaba can be heard in conversation.

“…really sure you’re okay with this, Aki-kun? I don’t want you being hurt just to help me humor some whim.”

“Oh stop. I’m sure. I…when I think about what you’ve gone through to get here? You know? It makes me feel like you deserve to have everything you ever wanted come true.”

“I’m hardly deserving of such sentiment, my friend.”

“Yeah,” says Aki softly, “you are.”

“Well, you have my thanks. I hope Asami isn’t too hard on you. I know you don’t…aren’t as stimulated by this as I am.”

“By what? Getting spanked? Where the hell have you been?”

“But you act like it’s horrible…”

“Dude, really? It’s…fuck. I don’t know how to say it. Feilong’s a lot better at this than I am. It’s part of it, for me, to NOT want it, when I really get so turned on by it I can’t stand it. Wanting it…him…them…so much, all the time, it scares the crap out of me but it’s so hot.  I _like_ fighting him…I don’t mean physically because yeah that’d end well…I mean mentally, you know? I don’t give in and he doesn’t take no for an answer and we both get something that really turns us on. Asami already has tons of people to kiss his feet. He likes it this way too. Um…” Aki pauses and looks down at his hands. “It’s…is it going to bother you if I cry?”

“What?” asks Yoh, sounding startled and concerned.

“Yeah I thought maybe that wasn’t a thing that happened with you and Feilong.”

“Well,” says Yoh uncomfortably, “no…”

“Well most of the time I do,” Akihito mutters, sounding a little embarrassed. “Feilong mostly only does when we do the ageplay thing. He _likes_ pain. I don’t…exactly. I mean, it hurts, but I stay um, excited? But it still hurts. And most of the time I cry. And it still turns me on like crazy and I always feel really good after, you know?”

“Okay,” says Yoh.

“I just don’t want you to feel bad, if I cry. Because it’s okay. It’s part of it. Part of what makes it good for Asami and me. So don’t. Feel bad, I mean.”

“All right,” says Yoh softly.

Asami looks as Feilong and his amber eyes are hot and possessive and hungry. How could they not be, with THAT waiting on the other side of the door?

Asami opens the door and they step into the room. It is almost as if they’ve rehearsed it, for they both stop just inside the room and regard the two young men on the bed, arms crossed over their chests, faces stern, although this is perhaps somewhat less threatening than it might be because both their eyes are sparkling. Yoh’s eyes drink in Feilong’s face and sparkle right back. Akihito pouts sullenly at Asami and the yakuza’s mouth curves slowly in a vicious smile.

“Have you got anything to say for yourselves?” he asks in a low and dangerous voice.

“Anything _useful,_ that is?” adds Feilong coolly.

“We’re sorry?” asks Yoh hopefully. Akihito rolls his eyes.

“Ass-kisser.”

“Brat.”

“Dick!”

“Well, obviously they’ve no interest in being helpful, particularly to their own cases,” muses Asami. Aki subsides and glares at him, after sticking his tongue out at Yoh, who tries manfully to conceal a huge grin. He is nearly successful.

“Let’s see how much you feel like smiling when you see what’s in store for you,” comments Feilong, opening the closet door and removing the document case. Aki eyes it nervously, but Yoh has no idea what’s inside. Just because he knows how Aki fears the cane and Asami uses it only to really punish the boy (which he has done only once, and Feilong had almost felt sorry for him at the piteous screams and sobbing, except that the little rat had gone out drinking with Kou and Takata and ridden his Vespa home while he was still a bit too tipsy for it to be safe…and his protestations of just wanting to be with them had done him no good AT ALL), he pulls one of them out first. He hears Aki’s gasp, and doesn’t torture him. He drops the cane on the floor and pulls out two very slender lengths of rattan. Though made from the same plant, and sealed and varnished and waxed in the same manner, the whippy little implements are nothing like as painful as the cane. At their thickest point, at the ends, they are only about the thickness of a pencil, and taper rapidly until they’re as slender as a delicate rice noodle. They’re very flexible and light, and though they sting like fire and are capable of breaking skin, they do not bruise. Yoh’s face is alight with curiosity, which he mostly manages to control when he remembers that he’s supposed to be acting concerned and chastened. Aki gasps a little and the sullenness vanishes

“A-Asami,” he says breathlessly, “really….we didn’t mean anything by it. We were just playing. I’m…I’m sorry, okay? Please? Not the switch?”

“Stand up,” says Asami, ignoring him. Feilong hands Asami one of the switches and gestures at Yoh with the other to stand up as well. He does so instantly, although Aki keeps talking.

“Asami, no! It was a joke! Really! Please don’t use that. I don’t want a switching. It hurts really bad!”

“I mean it to,” says Asami in a low growl. Feilong can actually see the mattress shake a little with the shudder that rocks Aki’s body. “And if you do not stand up this instant, you’re going to feel it _between_ your little cheeks instead of just across them.”

This pulls Aki to his feet with alacrity, but Yoh looks fascinated. Okay then, add one more thing to the list of “things to do to Yoh to see if he screams.” So far, he’s moaned, whimpered, yelped, gasped, given hugely arousing soft cries of pain, and called Feilong’s name, but he has yet to scream. Or shed a tear. Feilong doesn’t mind. It isn’t that Yoh fights to avoid it. He’s completely open and submits to every experience wholeheartedly. He simply doesn’t process pain the same way Akihito does, and crying isn’t much a part of his makeup.

Asami and Feilong direct their victims each around to opposite sides of the bed. As one, they step up behind the two hapless plotters. Feilong allows himself to luxuriate once more in the way Yoh’s body feels against his own, the powerful shoulders, trim waist and hips, deliciously rounded ass. His hands skim down his lover’s sides to his hips. Yoh shudders and breathes deeply. Feilong glides his fingers around his waistband, glancing over to see Asami doing the same to Akihito, who is whimpering softly. Hiding his smile against Yoh’s neck, Feilong unbuttons his pants and slowly pulls the zipper down, letting the tailored slacks drop to the floor. He hears the slightly heavier thwump of Aki’s jeans arriving at the same destination. Yoh’s cock is hard inside his black boxer briefs. Feilong slowly slides his fingers under the elastic waistband, letting his nails scratch gently at Yoh’s hips and pelvis, as he pushes them over both his swollen arousal and rounded buttocks, sliding them down his legs and letting them drop.

“Step out, and bend over the bed,” he whispers in Yoh’s ear. He is immediately obeyed. He glances at Asami, who has pushed a slightly struggling Akihito into the same position. He gently kicks the boy’s legs apart.

“Stay in position, Akihito, unless you want to spread those cheeks for me. Understand?”

“Y…yes,” gasps Aki. “Oh please!”

Feilong turns his body so Aki won’t see his grin if he happens to look up. “Oh please,” is a familiar phrase from the adorable little photographer’s lips, and they all know he never even knows what he’s begging for when he says it. For mercy? To be let off? For the  spanking to begin? For Asami do to what he threatens? Feilong suspects it is probably an odd blending of ALL of them.

“Put your elbows on the bed,” he says to Yoh, “and open your legs.” Yoh complies. This serves to lover his torso almost to the surface of the bed, making his ass jut up high in the air. His spread thighs give Feilong a good view of his swollen cock and balls hanging between them, and the shadowy cleft between his buttocks where his tight asshole peeks out when he flexes and releases his cheeks. Feilong presses the palm of his hand to his own cock for a moment, to repress the urge to fuck the man first and then whip his ass, because Feilong never gets used to how it feels to have all this muscled, raw power thrown at his feet so unashamedly. He strokes the tip of the switch up the back of Yoh’s left thigh. Yoh shudders and sucks in his breath, holding it as Feilong then taps the switch gently across his ass. His attention focuses fully on the man bent over for him, now only peripherally aware of Asami and Akihito. He knows Asami will whip Aki a great deal less forcefully than he plans to whip Yoh, although a great deal more forcefully than Aki probably wants. He puts it out of his mind and draws his arm back, eyes on the pale, rounded globes of Yoh’s ass, then brings the switch whistling down to paint a stroke hard across the lower curve of his toy’s bottom. The impacted flesh turns briefly white, then quickly rises up in a red welt. Yoh hisses through his teeth. Feilong grins fiercely. He hears Takaba yelp loudly and Asami chuckle. Then he gives himself over completely to the ferocious glee of whipping his lover’s bottom and thighs raw. The welts spring up beautifully, painting the pale canvas of Yoh’s cheeks with crimson slashes. Yoh moans and his thigh muscles quiver at a particularly hard stroke that wraps around to bite his inner thigh, up near his balls. The whipping, accompanied by a background of little Aki’s yelps and squeals of pain, is gorgeous to Feilong. When Yoh curses softly under his breath, Feilong pauses, threading his fingers in the shaggy hair, and yanks Yoh’s head back. Yoh looks up at him, pupils blown, lips parted, gasping.

“Do you have something to say to me?” hisses Feilong.

“Hurtsssss,” breathes Yoh, eyelashes fluttering down.

“Good,” snarls Feilong, and shoves the other man’s head back down. He glances over at Asami and his cock stiffens even more. He’s never been on the outside enough to appreciate the sight. If he hasn’t already had his turn, he’s waiting for his turn while Aki gets a spanking, and isn’t in much of a position to really enjoy it. Asami is such a big man, that it is often easy to forget how graceful he can be. His body bends and flexes in a brutal dance as he wrings cries of pain and sorrow from Aki’s sweet mouth. The flex and bunch of muscle under skin makes Feilong’s mouth water. The careless fall of dark hair over blazing amber eyes makes him look like a demon schoolboy (albeit a really big one), and the evil smile playing at his mouth speaks of filthy promises and mind-numbing kisses and the slide of tongue and sharp pinch of teeth. All of this Feilong takes in in just a few seconds, and when Asami’s eyes slide up to meet his own, their lips part and their eyes blaze at each other and the heat of it steals his breath.  Then they both turn their attention back to their work. Yoh is shuddering and panting and crying out softly when Feilong hears Aki’s voice rise in volume and agitation, begging Asami to stop, to not spank him anymore, whining that he’s sorry…until his whines and cries dissolve into tears. With Akihito bawling and howling in the background, Feilong grins like a fiend…gods, he feels like he’s possessed sometimes. The sounds of pain are exquisite. Akihito is precious. Yoh’s body is gorgeous to him, muscles straining, the marks Feilong gives him painting his flesh. He slashes the switch down across the upthrust ass, the widespread thighs, almost down to the trembling bodyguard’s knees. Yoh’s fingers dig into the bedspread as he clenches his fists.

“Ah,” he cries, his voice hoarse with strain, “S-sensei!” Feilong glances down and sees a few bright spots of crimson against Yoh’s skin. Aki’s sobs grow frantic, and a glance at Asami shows Feilong that his brutal assault on the naughty boy’s tender bottom stops abruptly as he drops the nasty switch and sits on the side of the bed, hauling Akihito roughly up to straddle his lap, one hand hauling the boy close for a kiss, swallowing his breathless crying while the other hand cups his wounded bottom and grips it, wrenching a wail from the well-whipped boy. Feilong wants to run his tongue across Yoh’s abraded skin and lap up the droplets of blood like candy, and realizes there’s nothing stopping him. He drops the rattan soundlessly to the carpet and kneels behind Yoh, his fingertips tracing the raised lines of fire in the heated skin, leaning close so Yoh feels Feilong’s breath hot on the back of his leg. He moans when Feilong’s tongue flicks out and laps at a tiny bead of scarlet, the bright copper tang of it making him hum with pleasure. He grasps Yoh’s hips and pulls, tugging him to his knees in front of Feilong and clasping his trembling body, damp with sweat, against the front of his own. He can feel the blazing heat of his toy’s ass and thighs even through his pants, and he growls softly as the need to mark and conquer and claim claws at his belly. He glances up at the bed to see that Asami has laid Aki down on his stomach, where the boy snuffles and hiccups wetly into a pillow, his hips and bottom squirming. He looks back at Feilong and their eyes lock again. The connection sings like a live wire between them. He has rarely found Asami so beautiful as he is right now, the mutual ferocity of their shared “punishing” of misbehaving pets humming in the air. He gets slowly to his feet and snaps at Yoh to stay on his knees. Gazes still locked, Asami and Feilong meet at the foot of the bed. The kiss is different from any they have shared before, not of conquest on Asami’s part, but of simple heat and passion.

When Feilong yanks Yoh to his feet and drags him to the hidden doorway concealing the escape route that joins this residence to the apartments below and then the service halls of the building, intent on reaching privacy and the bed where he can sink his cock between hot, welted cheeks and into Yoh’s unbelievably tight little hole, Asami’s voice rings in his head. At the end of the kiss, Asami’s lips had skimmed his jaw to whisper hotly in his ear.

“When you’ve fucked him into the mattress and made him howl for you…FeiFei…when it’s all right to leave him…don’t abandon him…but ohh my beautiful boy…meet me in the spare bedroom…I won’t uproot Aki, he’s not going to be in any shape to move anyway…meet me there. We’re….hah…FeiFei…I’m going to have you in every way your body can be had.”


End file.
